116427-faction-change
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, no this depends on how it is handled. I did not for a minute think I would take my Mechari Stalker over to the Exiles, I thought instead I would opt to swap and be given the option of the available Exile races for that class to choose from. So no kill on sight issues at all. It is how WoW handles faction transfers. You buy the faction swap and then when you next log in you pick the race, apperance, and name (if you want to change) for your chracter. Any faction specific items, achievements and reputation also get swapped over the coresponding alternatives. | |} ---- No it doesn't. I am 100% opposed to a game entirely based on a bloody war of attrition between two factions allowing faction defection. That said; taking an existing character and turning them into a whole new character (e.g. Chua Engineer -> Aurin Stalker) while keeping your name / stuff might be ok... but then you have the issue of the Faction specific achievements / content/ etc.... Overall I'm going to toss my vote in as a resounding NO. YMMV, but this would be a very bad move IMO. | |} ---- There is no defection, this is not a lore issue. This is an entirely game mechanics backroom job. It would not affect the lore or the story at all because it would not be part of the lore or story. You completely remove any characteristics that are related to your previous faction, no one would know you had transferred, apart from you telling them in out of character channels. Other games have solved the issue of faction specific achievements etc. as I already mentioned so while it would be time consuming to sort out it is something that other games have achieved (though of course later in their life cycles than Wildstar is now.) Simply the only affect on the game it has is if you find your friends (or the Guild you want to join) are all playing Exile but you maxed out your Dominion character you can change to Exile and play with them. | |} ---- Why not just... roll a new toon then? | |} ---- Lets say you found the perfect guild. They are Raiding on just the right schedule for you, however they are the wrong faction. What a pain! Do you reroll go from 1-50, through all the attunement, all the farming of rep, all the farming of eldergems again? Chances are that is just too demoralising a prospect for many, especially as the game gets older and the amount of time invested in a single character increases and increases. That is where such a service comes into play. You pay so you do not have to loose months worth of progress just to play with who you want to. | |} ---- Takes a week to get 0-50 and a few days to attune. If you run all the quests levelling you are already capped or very close to rep capped for attunement. You don't lose months of progress; you have a great character you can enjoy; if you wan't another make another. I never understand peoples wish to make a Developer give them new and improved ways to not play the game they are playing. | |} ---- Sure the basics can be achieved quickly but that does not mean you do not loose months of progress. I do not just have a level 50 character, I have a level 50 that I have spent over 4 months playing and developing. They have tradeskill, costumes, dyes, achievements, reputation (it is not just the farm for attunement), etc. that has all taken time to develop. Not everyone enjoys alts, some people enjoy playing the game with just the one character. It might not be the same way you enjoy, fair enough, put it is a very valid playstyle and does not mean they are avoiding playing the game just avoiding repeating it. There are also those that love alts, but still do not want to loose that investment because it means something to them. They have a connection with that character due to the amount of time spent and they do not want to abandon it due to arbitary faction restrictions. Even if it is something you would not use, it would make others happy and they would be willing to pay for it so it would be in Carbines interest. | |} ---- You don't lose anything. Your character doesn't get deleted; you just have 2 characters with their own levels of progress. It's not as if you must delete your first character to make another. If you want to make a single character to play everything with, a game like FFXIV where you can switch roles and there are no serious player factions would probably be best. I've got 4 toons at 50, I play them all and never feel like I'm repeating or as if I wasted my time on any of them. If you wan't to play both factions do it; but don't try and skip out on the full game-play process for laziness sake or for the sake of instant gratification. | |} ---- And I'll never understand peoples asinine assumption that everyone plays the same way they do. Not to mention your statement is completely backwards because allowing things like faction change helps prevent burnout, and usually keeps people playing longer. Power-levelling to 50 in a week sounds about as much fun as watching paint dry. People who play with this mentality are the prime group who is always unhappy with the content provided. | |} ---- I am glad you enjoy playing multiple characters and that style of gaming makes you happy. Not everyone feels the same, after all if we all thought a like the world (and game) would be a very dull place. For many people they would feel like they are losing a character because they play only one, having another sat abandoned is just a real shame. It is not a case of wanting to play both factions, it is a case of wanting to play with the people you are going to have the best experience with. It is not a case of "instant gratification" either, the entire point here is that it is that we have done nothing instantly. People have invested time into their character and they want to keep that investment. It is not laziness, it is about a person approach to their character and insults are not helpful in any situation let alone of a text based forum where all insults seem magnified due to a lack of tone. | |} ---- We aren't discussing playing the game differently, we are discussing AVOIDING PLAYING THE GAME at all. Not playing the game is not the same as having different tastes in gameplay. You wan't a single character in W* pick a faction, pick a race and pick a class; you wan't multiples, make multiples. There is NO reason to demand the actual game-play required to progress a character be removed. FYI: I have insulted no one here, please do try to differentiate statements of motivation from insult, as I agree 100% that insults have no place in any discussion. | |} ---- Firstly, you will find if you call people lazy most will take to be an insult, especially when it is not their intention at all. After all no one is asking to avoid anything (let along demanding it, now come on!), nor are we asking to have anything removed. I have leveled my character. I did not avoid leveling it in any way. I did all the work required to be 50 and then spent a lot of time on top. It is just that due to circumstances it appears, months down the road, I can not play with the others I want as I am stuck on the wrong faction. Secondly, I also do not want multiples, that is the whole point. I want this one character. I am not asking for it to be copied to the other faction so I get one on each, I am asking for it to be transfered. I am not gaining anything. I am not avoiding any content. I am just not loosing what I have done in order to play with others. | |} ---- Well its a wonder where you got that then, as I called no one lazy: I simply made a factual statement that the motivation behind removing gameplay from character progress is virtually always for reason such as laziness , instant gratification, etc. as I stated exactly: If you misinterpreted that as suggesting YOU or anyone else in particular were lazy, then I apologise for your misapprehension, as I directed that at no one, it was merely a rhetorical statement of intent behind skipping content. If you don't want multiple characters then don't make them. However expecting to experience the full game when it is mechanically split between two unique factions is unrealistic. Either pick a favourite faction and stick with your lone character, or make two. I've seen no convincing argument in this thread that would convince me turning one character into a totally new and different character while retaining levels and incompatible faction specific achievements would be a good thing. You couldn't keep your character as it is in any event, you would be forced to change them fundamentally in race and possibly class as well. There are plenty of players on both factions to play with; many nice people to make friends with. | |} ---- While you did not aim it a particular person you did intend it to apply it to some (or all) of those people with the same goal as the people posting here and that IS insulting. Intended or not. It is not about "experiencing the full game", it is not about going through the other factions content. It is purely and simply being able to play with the other factions players, those real people behind the screen that have no faction at all! I am not Dominion. I am British, sure, but not Dominion. However, it is me and my enjoyment that is being restricted by the faction lock. I am not saying there are not nice people on both sides, there are epic people I have played with but should the fact there are nice people mean you should not be able to play alongside those you want to? Keeping people away from their friends is not good for business, it ruins retention. Also while you identify your character by their race I identify mine as the progress they have made, and I would be keeping that so I do not agree that I would not be keeping my character. However, you have stated a possible class change. Now that I would disagree with them adding class changes. Your class does not stop you playing with others, and you should have to level from the beginning. | |} ---- I've given you the benefit of the doubt and clarified my statement. If you or anyone else choose to believe it means anything besides what I've explained it does it's a personal issue, and there isn't anything I can do to help that. Changing factions the way you describe necessarily would mean changing your race; not all races can be all classes; ergo there is the possibility that you would be forced to change your class when you change factions in the manner proposed above. | |} ---- As I said it may not have been intended but it is the net result, and something to bare in mind when posting in the future. Or alternitavely you are limited to choosing the races that can be your class, this is how previous games that offer this service have handled it. | |} ---- ---- It is not my responsibility to keep other people from misunderstanding my comments, but thanks for the advice. A needlessly overcomplicated system to solve a problem that doesn't exist just because some people don't want to level a new character. I think my contributions to this thread are over. There is no reason I can personally justify to pressure the Devs to make such a system. We'll just have to agree to disagree. You are welcome to request it, and I'm welcome to request it not be considered. Best, Naz | |} ---- You are right. I think it is time to hug it out, come on give me a squeeze *opens arms wide* You stay furry out there! | |} ---- ---- ---- As much as I don't like the idea, I can't argue that logic. | |} ----